After The War
by BitterSweetNightmare
Summary: After the war Zuko shows Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai the Earth Kingdom and its beauty. But soon they have to stop at a bar, where Jet works and Azula tries to flirt with him. Will it work or not? Jetzula, Ty Luko, and a little Mai/some bartender.


After the War

By: Me, BitterSweetNightmare

Pairing: Jetzula, Ty Luko, with some little Mai/some bartender

Summary: After the war Zuko shows Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai the Earth Kingdom and its beauty. But soon they have to stop at a bar, where Jet works.

It wasnt Azulas choice to crash at a bar that had rooms to rent. If was her choice she would havn't come here. She would be at home training her butt off, Mai would have went boyfriend hunting, and Ty Lee would still try to get Zukos attention. Also she wouldn't be sitting around some low lifes in her undergraments. Why was she only wearing that? Just ask the now dead rapist. Some Earth Kingdom scrum tried to do the unthinkable to her, but she stoped that. "Zuko your hair is so soft and silky, I could touch it all day." Ty Lee purred towards the prince.

He said nothing and did nothing, as she touch him and gave comments. Just sat there and blushed until he turned beat red and it was hard to keep something down. And that something caught Ty Lees eye that she pointed out.

To Azula this was unenjoyable, she hated this. She wanted to go home, she didnt want to come the first place. But her mother, Fire Lady Ursa, told her to go. Hopeing that her daughter would get a boyfriend. Ursa got power when Avatar Aang killed Ozai (A.N: Whaaaaa! :( I love Fire Lord Ozai) and now she was trying to make it up to Azula, for treating her so horribly during her childhood.

All Azulas life she was view as a monster from her mother and a weapon of power from her father. (A.N: I dont really think that about Ozai, but its being used for this story) No kind word of love. No action of compassion. No hope for the emotion that she craved the most appeared to her. Not even in her wildest dreams would she ever find love. She was cursed to be lonly forever and to die alone. If she was raise with kind words, loving parents, and a heart full of hope Azula would have turned out different.

The word love and the affects of love fuelled her anger. That she shoot lightening at Ty Lee and her brother and stomped towards the bar both. There she sat fuming with anger and heard an come on a minute later. "So are these real?" a sweet talking voice asked. Azula looked up with an irritated face, which quickly vashised when see gazed upon a bartender behide the bar. The man looked two to three years older, with shaggy, messy, yet soft looking hair that fell into his deep chocolate brown eyes. He was pointing to her exposed chest. "Why on earth would you think their fake?" The teen shrugged "Just wondering, many girls stuff their bras so their boobs look a bigger size." he looked over Azula and smiled, "But I guess I should have known you would never do that. They say daughters of fire have only natural beauty."

"Whip that smile off your face, who are you, and why would you be interested in me?! Arent you Earth Kingdom scum suppose to hate people from my nation!?" The teen nodded while going into a smirking fit. "My name is Jet the ex-leader of the Freedom Fighters and Im a Mudblood."

Azula shot him a questioning, yet discusted look. "Whats a Mudblood, it sounds discussing!" Jet laughed out loud which cause the people in the bar to turn and stare. When he quite it down he started to talk. "Mudbloods are people who are attracted to no one, except daughters or sons of fire. They are obess with them and at first they hate them for what they become. You see Mudbloods will never love anyone children of water or earth, just fire. So they are outcast. Also they tend to live in the Fire Nation when they get married and their children marry children of fire too, until the Mudbloods blood line is full Fire Nation." The princess was fasinated by what this Jet was saying.

"So your the ex-leader of the famous Freedom Fighters and your a Mudblood. Does your parents know what a bad boy you become? If I was in your position I would beg for forgiveness." Jet let out a sad sigh. "My parents are dead."


End file.
